Patients who are subject to angina attacks frequently carry a small supply of nitroglycerine tablets or other vasodilators to relieve the angina attack. In the case of severe attacks, the pain occasioned by such attacks may impair the patient's ability to open the medicine bottle, pull out the cotton, and select a tablet for placement under the tongue so as to relieve the attack. In the absence of such relief, there is a high risk of mortality. In order to render the medication more readily available, patients may transfer one or two dosages of the medication to a smaller container which renders the medication dosages more accessible than the standard medicine bottle. However, the transfer of the medication from the standard medicine bottle into the separate container may introduce contamination, and if the medication is not used for a period of time, the medication may be subject to degradation due to the ambient conditions in an around the smaller container. Furthermore, there is a risk that the supply of medication in the container may be depleted and may not be replenished before the next attack occurs.